Emergency, Indeed
by stargazerlilith
Summary: Draco is called to his Aunt's home for an emergency.


Emergency, indeed.

Author's Note: First time writing for Harry Potter universe. Hope I did it justice. Has not be beta'd yet. Please be gentle, and constructive criticism is always welcome .

Disclaimer- I do not own any part of Harry Potter.

Draco stood in the doorway, leaning his lithe body against the frame with his arms folded, watching the sight before him. Potter stood in his cousin's infant bedroom swaying gracefully murmuring a soft melody.

Draco could see a glimpse of black hair nestled on his bare golden chest. He didn't dare interrupt this beautiful moment. He would rather just enjoy the rare sight of a half-naked golden boy….no, man. A bloody gorgeous one at that.

Things had calmed down since the war. It had only been a year, but tension was slowly fading. No one really tried to hex him in the street anymore. Of course, that was because of Potter's defence of him during the trials and after. Potter had claimed Draco was a victim in the war just as much as everyone else. His mother and him had Potter to thank for their continued existence in society instead of Azkaban. His father had not been as lucky. There was no disregarding his father's role in both wars anymore.

He watched as Potter shifted young Teddy, staring down at the young toddler with his adoring emerald gaze. Draco knew he was taking advantage of the situation- wouldn't be Slytherin not to. However, he would kill to have Potter look at him like that.

Draco wasn't simple minded. He knew that his obsession- all of those years- was never about rivalry. He had just wanted to be Potter's friend. He never understood having someone spurn him. He was a Malfoy. He was raised to be above everyone else. As the years past, his obsession morphed into something deeper. He saw how Potter was with his friends and those he considered family. He would be a fool not to want that.

He could faintly hear Potter's deep rumble of voice singing a melody of snitches, brooms, and wands. Draco could guess it was a muggle song; it seemed Potter had changed the words to more wizarding attributes.

Potter had already grown into a force to be reckoned with. He was almost as tall as Draco's own six feet. His presence, alone, magical and otherwise demanded respect and authority. He had completed his Auror training in record time. His job demanded that he keep fit. Something Draco could not complain about as he watched Potter's muscles bunch in his back and arms as he soothed his godson.

Draco held back an undignified snort. He knew what his aunt was about. She had flooed Draco earlier claiming she had emergency come up. She told him she had gotten someone to stay with Teddy until he could get there.

Emergency, indeed.

Shortly after the war ended, Draco informed his mother that after everything they had endured, it was time to put the past in the past. It was time to look after family. His mother was impressed that he was taking the mantle of Malfoy seriously. He had contact his Aunt Andromeda to instill peace.

It wasn't...uncomplicated. She was wary and sceptical. He couldn't blame her. She had just lost her daughter, her husband, and her son-in-law. She had Teddy to consider against their undesirable background.

Nevertheless, he didn't waver. He did everything she asked and more.

Potter was surprised the first time he visited when Draco was over. Draco had been laying on the floor making a little wooden train chug along to the delight of his young cousin. It had been an interesting visit.

"Malfoy."

Draco shook his head at the deep rumble of his name that sent shivers down his spine. He knew nothing would come of this, in spite of that, he could not help his reaction. He looked up to see Potter-Harry staring at him.

"Potter." His voice was barely over a whisper not wanting to disturb his sleeping cousin and motioned for Potter to lay the sleeping child down.

Potter nodded and laid the sleeping toddler into his crib, his hand lingering over the boy's hair in soothing manner. Moments like these killed Draco. He wanted these moments to be theirs. It was too easy to envision Teddy with Potter's black locks and his own stormy eyes. It was easy to envision that this was their family. He shook himself from the doorway and gracefully walked into the hallway hearing Potter shut the child's door placing monitoring wards around the room, just in case Teddy decided to wake up.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here? Didn't you have classes?" Harry muttered running his long fingers through his hair.

"No, Potter. I just wore these since they are- _oh so_ flattering and the newest in wizarding fashion, _of course,_ " Draco sneered gesturing wildly to the puce green robes his classes demanded he wear. Potter huffed at him rolling his eyes at Draco's dramatics. "Still, doesn't tell me why you're here."

"Why are you, _so_ _interested,_ in my being here, Potter? Afraid that I might be tainting them with my _evil ways_? Luring them into the Dark Arts? Scared Potter that I'm molding young Theodore into the next _Dark Lord_?," Draco taunted, smirking down at Potter.

"Don't be daft, Malfoy. Figured you'd be studying or something since you had classes," Harry countered folding his arms around himself in a protective stance.

"Don't be an ignoramus, Potter. My Aunt flooed me stating she needed me to watch Theodore. Something urgent, she had to take care of," Draco growled leaning against the hallway wall shaking his head. Potter-Harry- looked at Draco with a confused expression that morphed into realization within seconds.

He heard Potter curse and muttered about interfering witches and bloody match making ideas.

Draco tried to hide his smile. At least, Potter was on to them as much as he was, now. This wasn't the first time, they were accidently asked to watch Teddy together.

Draco watched Potter continue his little rant with half lidded eyes. He love watching the flush in Potter's neck creep and the bunching of his muscles as he paced. Oh, he hoped that Potter never gave up his love of Muggle jeans. His arse looked divine and so very tempting.

Draco was brought out of his fantasy musings when he didn't hear Potter muttering anymore. He snapped his stormy eyes up to him and felt the heat rise in his cheeks. Potter-Harry had caught him ogling his arse and the look he was giving him was pure predator.

He watched as Harry sauntered over to him never taking his emerald eyes from his-freezing Draco against the wall. He nearly swooned when Harry's powerful arms bracket around him bracing against the wall- caging him.

"Draco," Harry whispered his voice undeniably lower, with a hint of a promise of naughty things to come.

Draco could feel the heat rising into his face, but managed to tilt his chin in a defiant manner before giving a breathy whisper of "Harry".

Draco had no time to consider the shudder that traveled down Harry's back. No, Harry had taken his answer as an invitation. His mouth crashed onto Draco's, fierce and hard, unrelenting in his assault. He was commanding, even in this. Draco could feel his knees weaken and gasped when he felt Harry's erection touch his own. Harry took that as an invitation and delved his tongue into Draco's mouth conquering it.

He felt Harry's hands reached to nape of his neck and his waist pulling him closer. Draco couldn't help but grasp Harry's shoulders as a moan escaped his mouth.

Harry continued his assault on Draco's mouth reaching to undo his Healer-in-training robes. He felt Harry's hands linger on his faded dark mark... almost reverently. But, Draco couldn't focus on that as Harry pushed his robes off lingering over Draco's scars.

Harry pulled away from Draco grasping his inner wrist without saying a word. He tugged Draco towards the guest room and pushed him down onto the bed. With a flick of wandless magic, Harry closed the door locking it.

Draco couldn't help his daze look as Harry crawled on top of him his eyes looking at him in hunger. Hunger for him- an ex-Deather, A Slytherin, A Pureblood. Everything Harry should hate.

The look in those emerald eyes as Harry slanted himself against Draco, chest to chest, spoke of deeper things before claiming Draco's mouth. Things that Draco could only hope for.

Draco could not contain the gasp of pleasure as Harry began to suckle on his neck marking him.

A mark, he would gladly bear.

Emergency, indeed. Maybe, his Aunt was more Slytherin than he thought. He would think on it later-maybe-right now he would enjoy whatever Harry was offering as he began to chant Harry's name almost in Prayer.

Who knew that Potter had such a wicked tongue?


End file.
